jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Earle Spencer
Earle R. Spencer (born 1926) was an American trombonist and leader of a big band bearing his name — Earle Spencer and His Orchestra. He formed the band in 1946 and disbanded in 1949. The band recorded for Black & White Records — a label so named by its founder, Les Schreiber, to reflect the races of its recording artists. William Franklin Lee III, PhD (1929–2011), American Big Bands, pg. 307, Hal Leonard Corporation (2005) ISBN 0634080547; ISBN 9780634080548 History of the Earle Spencer Orchestra Spencer was a trombonist who, after playing in the band that he led from 1946 to 1949, gave up playing entirely, partly due to a heart murmur, partly due to the hard economics of big bands in that began in the late 1940s, and partly because the band's record label — Black & White Records — went out of business in October 1949. Towards the end of World War II, a conscious movement towards the creation of a new style of big band jazz became apparent on America's west coast. The longest established of these self-styled "progressives" was Stan Kenton; then came Boyd Raeburn, and finally Earle Spencer.Charles Fox & Albert J. McCarthy, Jazz on record: A Critical Guide to the First 50 years, 1917-1967, Hanover Books (1968) ISBN 0900994002 ISBN 9780900994005 In 1946, Spencer formed his band in Los Angeles after being discharged from the U.S. Navy. Its compositions were progressively styled in the spirit of Stan Kenton, Johnny Richards, and Boyd Raeburn. High-note trumpeter Al Killian, trombonist Tommy Pederson, tenorman Lucky Thompson, trumpeter Buddy Childers and altoist Art Pepper, were among the notable members. Spencer apparently dropped out of music altogether by the end of 1949 – when he was still just 23 – and nothing much has been heard from him since.[http://www.allmusic.com/album/earle-spencer-and-his-orchestra-r387040 Scott A. Yanow (born 1954), review of the IAJRC Records 1988 compilation, Earle Spencer and His Orchestra] allmusic (publisher), Ann Arbor When Kenton was in his Artistry in Rhythm phase, Earle Spencer was running a roadshow version of the same thing. The evidence is on Concert in Jazz, '' Tops 1532, dimmed by relatively inadequate recording.John Steuart Wilson (1913–2002), [http://archive.org/details/collectorsjazzmo007898mbp ''The Collector's Jazz: Modern, pg. 278] Ziff-Davis (1959) The March 5, 1949 Billboard Magazine listed the Earle Spencer Orchestra as a "B" Band — one that grossed less than $200,000, but more than $100,000 during 1948. Its booking agent was General Artist Corporation.The Band Biz Story – 1948, Billboard Magazine, pg. 15 March 5, 1949 Big bands were finding it difficult to survive in the late 1940s and faced with limited bookings; so Spencer disbanded after a gig in Dallas.Gordon Jack (born 1941), Fifties Jazz Talk, a Oral Retrospective, pg. 114, Scarecrow Press (2004) ISBN 0810849976; ISBN 9780810849976Marshall Winslow Stearns, The Story of Jazz, Oxford University Press (1970) ISBN 0195012690; ISBN 9780195012699 Edward F. Gabel (born 1924) left Kenton as Kenton's bandboy to work for Earle Spencer as manager in 1947.As Written, Billboard Magazine, pg. 19, col. 1, March 22, 1947Edward F. Gabel, Stan Kenton: The Early Years, 1941-1947, Balboa Books (1993) ISBN 0936653515 ISBN 9780936653518 Critical acclaim : Box Lunch (at the Factory), arranged by Paul Nelson (Black & White 875–A): The always interesting Earle Spencer has a potent, futuristic, impressionist work here. Complex orking, stratospheric brass figures, intricate rhythms, and a terrific scream trumpet chorus make this a sure bet for amateurs of the super modern.Artist Tunes, Label and No Comment, Billboard Magazine, pg. 195, col. 1, July 9, 1949 Notable band personnel Unknown period * Ruben Leon 1946 notable personnel * Wilbur Schwartz (clarinet, alto sax), formerly with Glenn Miller, * Ray Linn (trumpet) formerly with Tommy Dorsey, * Bob Lively (alto saxophone), formerly with Stan Kenton * Bob Haywood (vocalist) * Morty Corb (arranger) * Frank Erickson (arranger) 1948 notable personnel * Frank Isola (20 February 1925 Detroit – 12 December 2004 Detroit) (drums) * Anthony Robert (Tony) Ortega (born 1928), lead alto sax * Toni Aubin and Jerry Hegeman (from Fort Worth) joined the band while it was performing in Fort Worth. The band was booked first at the Lake Worth Casino, then 3 nights at the Bagdad Club.Spencer Band to Play Bagdad Three Nights, Dallas Morning News, August 6, 1948 * Toni Aubin (1924–1990)Toni Aubin’s maiden name was Maria Antoinette Rubio; later known as Mary Phillips (Howard Ansley Phillips); she had a baby girl in 1951, but gave her for adoption; also has a son, Ian Charles Phillips (born 30 Sep 1949 Los Angeles), whom she raised; she married Jack Stanley Lanning (1923–2000) in 1954. had married Howard Ansley Phillips (1929–2010) who, from 1947 to 1949, played saxophone in the band. Aubin recorded "Sunday Afternoon" and other songs with the Spencer orchestra, but also recorded with the Louis Ohls OrchestraLouis Moritz Ohls, Jr. (1923–2004) out of Arkadelphia, and the Phil Carreon Big Band out of Los Angeles, California. * Jerry Hegman Performance venues California * Majestic Ballroom, Nu-Pike, Long Beach * Municipal Auditorium, Long Beach Oregon * Golden Canopy Ballroom, Jantzen Beach Texas * Bagdad Supper Club, Grand Prairie * Lake Worth Casino, Fort Worth Utah * Rendezvous Ballroom, Salt Lake City Discography Earle Spencer & His Orchestra * Hollywood, California, August 16, 1946 : James Lawrence Salko (1919–2003), Paul R. Lopez (born 1923), Bob Fowler, Richard (Dick) Binns (1920–1993), Clair Jones (tp) Earle Spencer, Ray Heath, Jr., Durward Morsch, Eugen Manson, Marshall Cram (tb) Les Robinson, Galen McReynolds (cl,as) Ralph Lee, Joe Koch (cl,ts) Hy Mandell (bar) Jack Marshall (g) Tommy Todd (p) Red Callender (b) Jackie Mills (born 11 March 1922 New York City) (d) Paul F. Polena, William (Bill) Gillette, Morty Corb, Paul Nelson, Frank Erickson (arr) : BW349 Concerto for Guitar, Bill Gillette, arranger : BW350 Bolero in Boogie, Paul Francis Polena, composer, 78 rpm B&W : BW351 Production on Melody 78 rpm B&W : BW352 Soft and Warm, Johnny Eppolito; composer, Ralph Lee, tenor soloTom Lord, The Jazz Discography Online, incorrectly lists Morty Corb as arranger : BW353, Lover Man, Paul Nelson, arranger (unissued) : Earle meets Stan, Frank Erickson, arranger * Hollywood, California, September 5, 1946 : Al Killian, James Lawrence Salko (1919–2003), Bob Fowler, Richard (Dick) Binns (1920–1993), Clair Jones (tp) Earle Spencer, Ollie Wilson, Durward Morsch, Eugen Manson, Marshall Cram (tb) Skeets Herfurt, William Hudspeth (cl, as) Herbert Bickford (Herbie) Steward (1926–2003), Francis Polifroni (cl, ts) Bob Snell (bar) Tony Rizzi (g) Milt Raskin (p) Artie Shapiro (b) Jackie Mills (born 11 March 1922 New York City) (d) William (Bill) Gillett, Harry Paul Wham (1919–1983) (arr) : BW384 E.S. Boogie (part 2), William Gillett, arranger : BW385 E.S. Boogie (part 1), William Gillett, arranger : BW386 Spenceria (unissued) : BW387 Rhapsody in Boogie (part 1), Harry Paul Wham (1919–1983), arranger * Hollywood, California, September 6, 1946 : Les Robinson (cl, as) replaces Skeets Herfurt, James McGee (fhr) Richard G. Hofmann (fhr) Paul F. Polena (p-1) Bob Hayward (vcl) Frank Erickson (arr) added : BW388 Amber Moon : BW389 Spencerian Theory (part 2) Bob Hayward, vocal, Frank Erickson, arranger : BW390 Rhapsody in Boogie (part 2), Harry Paul Wham (1919–1983), arranger : BW391 Spencerian Theory (part 1), Bob Hayward, vocal, Frank Erickson, arranger * Hollywood, California, October 19, 1946 : Al Killian, Frank Beach, Bob Fowler, Richard (Dick) Binns (1920–1993), Mike Bryan (tp) Earle Spencer, Ollie Wilson, Durward Morsch, Eugen Manson, Ray Sims (Raymond C. Sims; 1921–2000), Jim Gales (tb) William Hudspeth, Les Robinson (cl,as) Raph Lee, Don Francis Lodice (1919–1995) (ts) Hy Mandell (bar) Hal Schaefer (p) Gene Sargent (g) The Arvin Garrison Quintet (1) : Arvin Garrison, Barney Kessel, Irving Ashby, Tony Rizzi, Gene Sargent (g-1) Artie Shapiro (b) Sam Weiss (d) : BW529 Five Guitars in Flight (we out,1) : BW530 Polychronic Suite (unissued) : BW531 Gangbusters, music by Paul Francis Polena : BW532 Piano Interlude, William Gillett, arranger * Live Casino Gardens Ballroom, Ocean Park, California, November, 1946 : Sensation Of The Year 1946: Earl Spencer And His New Band — the following are probable personnel: Al Killian, Paul R. Lopez (born 1923), Bob Fowler, Clair Jones, Richard (Dick) Binns (1920–1993) (tp) Ray Sims, Ollie Wilson, Durward Morsch, Eugen Manson (tb) Ronnie Lang (born Ronald Langinger; 24 July 1929 Chicago), William Huspeth (as) Ralph Lee, Francis Polifroni (ts) Steve Perlow (bar) Bob Clarke (p) Tony Rizzi (g) Morty Corb (b) Bobby White (born Robert E. White; 28 June 1926 (Chicago) (d) Doris Clark (vcl) # Theme # Spenceria # I May Be Wrong # Hey Mr. Postman, Doris Clark, vocal # In the Hall of the Mountain King # The Flying Saucer # Hey-Ba-Ba-Re-Bop, Doris Clark, vocal # Bolero in Boogie # Progressions in Boogie (Into) # The Theme : Note: Possibly from AFRS Jubilee No. 257 * Live U.S. Services Hospital, California, November, 1946 # E.S. boogie (first movement) * Unknown location, November, 1946 # E.S. Boogie (second movement) : Possibly from AFRS Jubilee No. 288 or 289 * AFRS Jubilee 238, Auditorium, McCormick General Hospital, Pasadena, California, June 1947; some of the material of Jubilee No. 238 was again used for Jubilee No. 288 and Jubilee No. 299 : Side 1 : 01 Introduction & theme: One O‘Clock Jump : 01 Signature Theme : 01 E.S. Boogie : 02 Please Be Kind - v BD : 03 Ornithology : 04 Marcheta : Side 2 : 01 Bolero in Boogie : 05 Heartaches - v JA : 03 Body and Soul : 01 In the Hall of the Mountain King, arranged by Frank Erickson : 01 Signoff & Theme: One O´Clock Jump (nc) : Al Killian, Frank Beach, Ray Linn, Paul R. Lopez (born 1923), trumpets; Ollie Wilson, Tommy Pederson, Hal Smith, trombones; Barbara Lee, Wilbur Schwartz, alto saxes: Ralph Lee, Lucky Thompson, tenor saxes; Hy Mandel, baritone sax; Paul Francis Polena (born 1925),Polena (born 1925) had played piano with Frankie Carle and Henry Busse piano; Arv Garrison, guitar; Harry Babasin, string bass; Jackie Mills (born 11 March 1922 New York City), drums; Earle Spencer, leader; Bill Gillette, arranger * Radio Recorders, 7000 Santa Monica Boulevard, Hollywood, California, February 7, 1949 : Tony L. Faccinto (1927–2006), Buddy Childers, Joseph Gerald "Jerry" Munson, Jack Gerheim (Jacob William Garehime, Jr.; 1923–2004), Clyde Melvin Reasinger (born 1927) (trumpets); Earle Spencer, Jimmy Knepper, Junior Durward Morsch, Harry John Forbes, Earl Burgess Hamlin (1915–2008) (trombone) Art Pepper, Herb Geller (clarinet, alto sax), Thomas Kelly (Tommy) Makajon (1926–1981), Stanley Edward Heaney (clarinet, tenor sax), Howard Ansley Phillips (1929–2010) (bar) Robert Shannon Fletcher (piano) Laurindo Almeida (guitar), Willie Slater (b) Roy Edwin Hall (drums); Toni Aubin (vcl) : BW730-3 Oh, You Beautiful Doll : BW731-1 Jazzbo, Paul Nelson, arranger : BW732-1 Sunday Afternoon, Toni Aubin, vocal; Paul Nelson, arranger : BW733-2 Box Lunch (at the factory), Paul Nelson, arranger : This session, one of Geller's earliest commercial recordings and the last of the Spencer orchestra, has personnel discrepancies with other sources, including: :* Earnest Edwards, Jr., Big Bands, Volume 6, Erngeobil Publications, Whittier, California (1968) :* Earnest Edwards, Jr., The New Art Pepper Discography, ''CODA'' (publisher), Toronto, Vol 9, No. 7, pps. 32–33 (B) (May/June1970) ; :* Todd Selbert's Discography of Art Pepper used in the 1979 autobiography, Straight Life: The Story of Art Pepper, co-written with his third wife, Laurie Pepper (nee Laurie La Pan Miller), posthumously updated by his widow, Laurie Pepper; Da Capo Press (1994) ISBN 0306805588; ISBN 9780306805585 :* Liner notes to IAJRC 41 :* Jazz Discography: 85 Years of Recorded Jazz, by Walter Bruyninckx & Dominique Truffandier, in CD–ROM format (self published), Mechelen, Belgium (2004) : Except for Geller and a few others, the session lists different personnel. For example, Bob Lively is listed on alto sax along with Art Pepper. The personnel listed here are found in the Lord discography and the liner notes to Fresh Sound 2501. According to jazz historian Noal Cohen, Geller remembers being on this session: "I remember that because it was the first time I met and played with Art Pepper. It was around 1947, and perhaps my first recording as a sideman," — email from Geller to jazz historian Noal Cohen, October 4, 2011.[http://www.attictoys.com/jazz/LT43-50.HTM The Lucky Thompson Discography 1943-1950, by Noal Cohen (born 1937), Montclair, New Jersey] : The 1947 date is mentioned in other sources including the famous 11-volume Jepsen Jazz Discographies,Jørgen Grunnet Jepsen'' (surname often misspelled in library catalogs as "Jepson"), Jazz Records 1942–62. Volume 7 (S-TE), pps. 244–245 (1964), Karl Emil Knudsen (publisher), Copenhagen (1964) but seems unlikely given the number of Stan Kenton musicians present (Childers, Pepper, Almeida, Betts). Historian Cohen feels that 1949 is more reasonable because Kenton had disbanded in late 1948 after which these musicians joined Spencer (reported in Down Beat Magazine).''The [[Lucky Thompson] Discography 1943-1950, by Noal Cohen ((born 1937), Montclair, New Jersey] Compositions * E.S. Boogie, Part 1, composed by Earle R. Spencer, © Paul Reiner Music Publishing Co., Inc. (2 May 1949) EUI65966''Unpublished Music, January–June 1949'', Catalog of Copyright Entries, Third Series, Volume 3, Part 5B, Number 1, The Library of Congress * E.S. Boogie, Part 2, music by Earle R. Spencer & William (Bill) Gillett © Paul Reiner Music Publishing Co., Inc. (2 May 1949) EU165965''Unpublished Music, January–June 1949'' * Production on Melody, music by Earle R. Spencer & William (Bill) Gillett, © Paul Reiner Music Publishing Co., Inc. (2 May 1949) EU165961 * Rhapsody in Boogie, Parts 1 & 2, music by Earle R. Spencer & Paul Francis Polena (born 1925) © Paul Reiner Music Publishing Co., Inc. (2 May 1949) EU165960 & EU165959 * Spencerian Theory, Parts 1 & 2, music by Earle R. Spencer & Paul Francis Polena (born 1925) © Paul Reiner Music Publishing Co., Inc. (2 May 1949) EU165958 & EU165957 : Note 1: Paul Reiner (1905–1982) was the founder and president of Black & White Records : Note 2: The copyright entries attribute Spencer as composer, but, he did not compose any of the music. Crediting the band leader in the 1940s was simply a custom. Audio samples * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xD8XgOgfSXU Five Guitars in Flight] References General references * Performance review: Lee Zhito (1818–1995), On the Stand: Earl Spencer, Billboard Magazine, pg. 19, February 22, 1947 ---- Inline citations Category:Arrangers